


Becoming a Dragon Rider

by kaceyisbats



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dragon Riders, Dragon sex, Egg Laying, Lots of plot, M/M, Medical Examination, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Sex with Sentient Animals, Slight Medical Kink, porn comes in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaceyisbats/pseuds/kaceyisbats
Summary: Jesp has always wanted to become a dragon rider, but he had no idea it would entail something like this! The journey of Jesp Folkes as he embarks on a sensual adventure of self discovery, and learning to love getting plowed by dragons
Relationships: Original Male Character/ Original Dragon Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Becoming a Dragon Rider

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, not beta read, so sorry if there's grammar/ spelling mistakes. This idea has been tormenting since this summer, so I'm finally going to try to bring it to life. I have very little experience writing erotica so *shrug*. Updates are sporadic, so basically whenever I have time/ the will to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 contains slight medical kink, masturbation

Jesp looked up at the imposing entrance to the Pesh dragon rider compound. The stronghold was an impressive stone fortress built into and around the side of a mountainside with a sturdy wall surrounding the compound, about a days ride from the Capital of Halmar, Pesh. The majority of the buildings were made of a mix of gray and white stone. Nonflammable, Jesp noted as the wagon he had hitched a ride from drove through the impressive gateway. It looked more like a town than a military fortress. Hearing a distant roar, Jesp’s attention was brought skyward where a handful of dragons of all colors and sizes soared to and from the holes dug into the mountainside. He must have been gawking, as the middle aged man driving the wagon chuckled.

“Quite a sight, innit, boy? When my father took me on my first supply run to the compound I had the same expression.” A guardsman holding a bundle of papers waved at the men, and started walking towards their wagon. “You best be going, kid, my wagon doesn’t go much further than to the supply drop. You’ll probably be wanting to head over to the testing hall. Good luck!”

Jesp thanked the man, and hopped down from the drivers bench, patting one of the horses on the nose as he passed. He couldn’t believe he was actually here. Jesp had dreamed of joining the dragon riders someday, but had almost resigned himself to living out his life picking fruit in the little hamlet he had called home for the last 17 years. On his 17th birthday around a month ago his father had sat Jesp down and given him a small change purse filled with copper and silver pieces. He had given Jesp his blessings to go apply for the highly selective dragon rider program. 

He had looked at Jesp with his sun darkened skin and told Jesp, “I know you won’t feel satisfied with your lot if you know you never even tried for your dreams.” And after a month of hard travel, here he was.

Jesp passed few people and no dragons as he walked down the extremely wide streets. Big enough for dragon traffic, he guessed. He soon found himself in front of an imposing block of a building, 3 stories and as wide as a city block. Above the doorway a plaque declared it the Building for Dragon Rider Assessment and Training. Jesp tried to calm his nerves, taking a deep breath before he entered the building and possibly, he thought, the start to the grand adventure he craved.

The testing lasted several hours. There was no way to prepare for it, as the specifics of it changed every year. They started out with a written exam. The exam was taken in what looked like a regular classroom with him and some 20 to 30 other men and women around his age. The written exam had questions ranging from subjects like mathematics and history to animal care and weirdly, proper household maintenance. Jesp felt hopelessly lost after the call for pens down came, but he felt slightly better seeing the other initiates around him had similar expressions of dismay.

Once the written portion was completed they called the initiates from the room one by one. When Jesp’s turn came a young woman led him to a small white room where he was asked to undress. The woman watched with disinterest as Jesp stripped himself of all but his underwear. 

“Those too,” the woman said, as she set up an array of tools on the only table in the room. Blushing madly, Jesp relinquished himself of his underwear leaving him cold and very naked. The woman poked and prodded him with a plethora of odd looking tools. She pressed into his abdomen, and massaged his pecs with her sterile, gloved hands. Jesp tried to look anywhere but at her, willing his cock to stay soft as she pinched his nipples until they hardened into little pink nubs.

She had him bend over on the table and with no warning she inserted a lubed, gloved finger into his virgin hole. A small whine slipped out of his mouth having never had anything in his ass before. He wasn’t used to this kind of stretch. The examiner wiggled and twisted her finger around, and Jesp tried his best to remain as still as possible. She removed her finger and Jesp heard the sound of a cap being opened, then he felt two fingers pressing into his entrance. By now, his entire torso was flat on the table. He could do nothing but shudder as he felt the burn of his hole as the woman scissored her fingers inside him. He felt like he might tap out when her fingers brushed over something that sent a streak of pleasure through his entire body, making him shudder with the feeling, his cock growing hard. She must have noticed him make a noise because she ran her fingers over that spot a few more times, now with more pressure. Jesp couldn’t stop himself from trying to rock backwards onto the fingers penetrating him. All to quickly she removed her fingers from his ass leaving him hard, horny, and panting on the table, debating if he should hide his embarrassment-reddened face deeper into his arms, or face the woman with his erection swinging freely. Before he could make up his mind the woman started packing away her tools with quiet efficiency. 

“You will be informed in about an hour if you made the initial cut-off. You may get dressed, but you must stay in this room. Further instructions will be given once you are notified of your passing or failure.” With that the women swiftly left him alone in the room, still with a throbbing erection. 

Jesp tried to will his boner away, but when that didn’t work he took a quick, guilty look around the room as if there might be an invisible voyeur watching him. Seeing nothing suspicious, he sat himself on the exam table and started stroking himself, trying to remember the feeling of the woman’s fingers in his ass, the bolt of pleasure that went straight to his dick as she stroked his prostate. He reached his free hand up to pinch and pluck at his nipples. He bit his lip to stifle any noise as he came into his hand. He wiped his cum on the towel that had covered the exam table, hoping that they won’t realize what he had done after the woman left. He dressed, and sat back down on the table, avoiding the spot where he had wiped his cum. 

An unbearably long time later, during which Jesp had counted and recounted the stone bricks that made up the room he was in, a woman entered the room. This woman was different than the one who had conducted the examination on him. This woman wore a blue robe, and had dark purple hair piled into onto her head an elegant updo, yellow eyes with slitted pupils, and dark purple scales splattered along her arms and on her cheeks. A dragon in human form. Only the most powerful of dragons could accomplish that level of complicated shapeshifting. The dragoness took the chair tucked into the desk and sat herself facing Jesp. 

“Greetings, Jesper Folkes,” She said in a voice that seemed much too big for her size. Jesp could almost swear he felt it reverberate in his skull. “I am Zepha.”

Jesp’s eyes widened. He had heard of Zepha, and her rider, Prince Geoffry. They had been key to Halmar’s victory against the Balan Empire. They had also brought back the order of the dragon riders from near annihilation, and helped restabilize the dragon population, as well as helping ban the hunting of dragons for sport. They were basically living legends in Halmar! Jesp, true man of words that he was, squeaked out what was probably a greeting. Thankfully, Zepha didn’t seem perturbed by Jesp’s reaction.

Zepha continued on, “You have passed the initial round of qualifications, and are now a novice of the order of dragon riders. The next step, should you accept this position, is a rigorous six months of training here at the Pesh Compound. After that, you will be judged on your performance, and if it is deemed satisfactory you will be made an official member of the order. But that is all I will say about that for now. In 6 months time should you succeed with the training I will further advise you of your options as a dragon rider.”

In his excitement at hearing he passed, Jesp stood up, and nearly shouted, “I accept!”

His outburst must have startled Zepha a bit, as she leaned away, and her pupils rounded slightly. She quickly recovered, however, and a slight smile pulled at her lips. “I admire your enthusiasm, but there are some things I need to tell you before you give me your answer.” Jesp sat himself back down. “Good. Now Jesper, are you aware of how dragons mate?”

“Um, I assume they do it just like all animals do. Wait, I did hear once that dragons are hermaphroditic, is that what you mean?”

“You’re right about dragons being hermaphrodites, we have both male and female genitalia. To go into specifics, a sperm donor will deposit their sperm into the egg donor, and that produces a hatchling. At least, what that’s what we tell the general populace. In truth dragons have very low reproductive success. A dragon’s womb is near barren, and a successful mating between two dragons is somewhere around 10%. As dragons have long lifespans this didn’t use to be a problem. But since humans started hunting us for sport around one hundred years ago, and the great casualties we took in the war with the Balan Empire, our numbers have been greatly reduced.”

Zepha paused to let Jesp mull over this information. It made sense that they had such low numbers after all that had happened in the last 100 years, but he didn’t quite see how that would affect his decision on becoming a dragon rider. Zepha must have guessed that that was what he was thinking.

“To help rebuild the dragon population, we ask all dragon riders to assist in the rebuilding of the dragon population by acting as incubators for our eggs. Humans are massively fertile compared to dragons, and coupled with our high magic abilities, can safely incubate our eggs.”

Jesp felt a nervous chuckle bubble up in his throat. She had to be kidding, right? There’s no way a dragon could fuck a human without instantly ripping them apart. But the stern look on Zepha’s face killed whatever humor Jesp had about the situation.

“You… You can’t be serious, right? A dragon egg would rip a human in two, not even accounting for a dragons...” He didn’t finish that sentence, blushing at the mental image of himself impaled on an enormous dragon dick. “I don’t even have a womb!”

“That isn’t a problem. For those of the male sex, our magic will create a temporary and harmless pouch in the intestines in which the egg will incubate. Our magic keeps your body safe from harm, and allows it to stretch to accommodate a dragon’s egg and phallus. Nobody has ever died from a controlled breeding, and we don’t allow unbonded dragons and riders to mate without explicit consent.” Jesp’s expression must have told her he still had massive hangups about the situation. “I realize this is a lot to process. There is no shame in turning this down. Should you do so, your mind will be wiped of this information, and you will be sent home.”

Jesp chewed his lip, eyebrows furrowed in thought. There was no way what she just said was true, this had to be another test to prove he was willing to do anything to be a rider, even… But what if it all  _ was _ true, was Jesp willing to let something like that happen to his body? He reflected back on when the examiner had played with his hole. He had never touched himself there in the few times he found enough privacy to masturbate back home. But he enjoyed it. Alot. Zepha had said that nobody had died from it, and there were still plenty of riders in Halmar, so it couldn’t be that bad… Before he could give himself time to second guess, Jesp met Zepha’s eyes.

Her gaze asked the question. Jesp answered it, “I accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in helping me with grammar and spelling.... let me know? Also leave a comment, it lets me know if people have interest, and if I should actually post updates


End file.
